Just Live life
by Harra Uchiha
Summary: About a Girl thrue changes


No I don't own Naruto…….I wish I did though.

Hello…. I'm Natasha Koi, and this is my story. First of off I'm not your cheerful type of girl. I have middle thigh length blond hair….that doesn't mean I'm stupid or a little prissy. My eye color is brown but I put contacts in to make them look black. My age is 16 years old but when my demon awakens I look 17. The color I like is red and black; its why I wear it all the time along with crosses. I like to listen to all types of music sep jazzshakesthat stuff creeps me out for some reason. I'm very skilled in martial arts and tai jutsu and other ninja things as well. My other thing I like to do is drawing write poems and paint…..plus sing but no one ever gets to hear me since I do singing when I'm alone. I have 3 other siblings as well but I'm not gonna talk about them cause their not important. Oh yes my inner demon she a dragon part wolf demon…don't ask me how the hell I got her cause not even my family knows. Her name is Lathica. Oh and my I love to watch NARUTO that show is so freaking awesome

Well lets get on with my life. To let yall know I'm not a cheerful little girl in any way shape or form…I'm gonna start since I was born…I watched video's that's how I know.

A women with brown hair laying on a birthing table is screaming and crying out in pain squeezing her husbands hand. "Hush its ok its gonna be over soon" said a man with black hair. "Now continue to push so we can see are new baby boy" the man said again. The women pushed and pushed till the doctor said "she is here". "WHAT?!!! IT EXPOSE TO BE A BABY BOY" the women said pissed off. "Holly calm down" the husband says as he asks the doctor to leave. "Why should I Hajime, the baby was expose to be a boy!" Holly said as she looked at the baby in disgusted. "Cause when she gets old enough we can kill her to get money from her; if you know what I mean love." Hajime he states calmly with an evil grin. Holly smiles then notices a birth mark on her baby. "She has a birthmark on her back. What do you think it means love?" she ask holding up the baby causing it to cry out from the mistreatment. "Shut your mouth you fucking bitch!" he says as he smacks the baby till she passes out holding the video camera taping the whole thing. He looks at the birthmark and shrugs. "I really don't know. "He shrugs.

(I'm gonna skip a few years after that till I was three)

"NATASHA GET YOU ASS IN HERE NOW" Hajime yells at the little 3 year old girl. "Y-e-s daddy." Natasha now 3 years old walks wobbly over to her dad now she dressed in rags and her hair is up. " Yes daddy?" She looks up at her dad afraid. "You little bitch broke my glass case didn't you" He picks her up by her throat as she begins to struggle to get free "DIDN'T YOU?" "No daddy I didn't I was out side tries to breath." He throws her up against a wall thus activating the mark. "What the fuck?!!!" Hajime says as he backs up. "How dare you!" the mark covers her whole body then transforms her body into a lion-tiger look with strips and wings. "I should kill you but it isn't my time to even awaken!" the demon says to Hajime as he tries to run from the demon; but the demon stops him by landing in front of him. When the demon lands in front of Hajime it goes back into Natasha; the markings fades back into a little symbol. Holly walks in hearing all the commotion. "What is all the ruckus about?" She looks at Hajime. "Call the police!" he says when he looks at her. She nods calling the police. When the police arrive the take Natasha away and the parents are tried but they get out on bond.

12 years later Natasha a 15 year old returns to her family but to find out in the end her whole entire family is gone. They all passed away on their private jet, when it crashed into the Atlantic ocean. She was told the day her stuff was moved into the house. All she did was shrug and walked away from the people talking. "DAM IT!" she recounts all of her stay with at the church and how they did exorcisms on her to get rid of the demon….but none of it worked..

Now 16 year old Natasha is going to high school making honor roll but no friends. She has a pet tiger yes a tiger. It's a lot bigger than most tigers plus instead of orange white black its colors are blood red with jet black stripes. The tiger name is Tigress and she a demon tiger.


End file.
